chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jill Roberts
Jill Roberts (codename: Sand Storm) is Chuck's ex-girlfriend and an undercover Fulcrum agent. Chuck and Jill met at Stanford however there are conflicting reports on how they met. In a flashback shows that Bryce introduced Chuck to Jill (Chuck became interested in her when he learnt that she played Everquest), however in Chuck states that she had dropped her books and he helped her to pick them up when they both knocked heads. After Chuck is expelled from Stanford Jill breaks up with him, Chuck is lead to believe that she turned to Bryce, however Jill explains that she was forced by Fulcrum to break up with him and she never slept with Bryce (a lie detector confirms this). Jill was recruited by Fulcrum while at Stanford, they offered her everything she wanted and she accepted it, by the time she realised the things she had to do she was in too deep (this is what she tells Chuck, it may not be true). Chuck meets Jill again in and he begins dating her again (unaware that she is a Fulcrum agent). Her true identity is revealed when a list of Fulcrum agents is decoded and Chuck flashes on a codename she is sent via text-message, he also flashes on her codename, Sand Storm, when Casey says it. Jill knew about the existence of Castle when Chuck took her there in , it is assumed that knowledge caused Fulcrum to form the plan to infiltrate the base. The plan involves Jill threatening to kill Chuck but pretending to regret ever joining Fulcrum, they escape and Jill is taken back to Castle and questioned. She tells them the location of Leader (her handler) and Casey and Sarah go and arrest him. Meanwhile she convinces Chuck to let her out of the restraints she is in. When Casey and Sarah return she forces them to drop their guns and let Leader go. Leader and Jill then force Chuck to give them access to Castle's computer system so that they can look for the location of Bryce (who they believe is the Intersect). Jill is arrested and taken into (presumably) CIA custody by Chuck after he tricks her into getting into a Herder under the guise of going to help her escape, instead he puts the Herder into "Dentention mode" and announces she is under arrest. After Orion is kidnapped by Fulcrum, Chuck goes to Jill for help finding his dad. After giving Jill a false deal that he and Casey made up, Chuck and Jill go on a mission pretending they are engaged, to get information from Jill's family friend, a former Fulcrum agent. He realizes who they are and chases the couple to his house attic where he suddenly dies of a heart attack. After this failed attempt, General Beckman orders Casey to send Jill back to prison. Chuck convinces the General to give her one more chance. After heading to a secret Fulcrum recruting facility, Casey and Chuck are captured and Sarah and Jill go in to rescue them. While Sarah is pinned down by gunfire, Jill sneaks off to find Chuck. On the way, she overhears Fulcrum agents talking about Black Rock, or Barstow, a town that is Fulcrum's main base. Jill finds Chuck and tells him about Black Rock. Chuck, realizing that she is telling the truth, admits that there was no deal for her actions, but if there was, she had kept her side. He gives her the ring that they used to pretend they were engaged, saying, "it's worth a lot" and that he had wanted to give it to her in another way. Jill quickly runs off before Casey and Sarah find Chuck. It is assumed that she sold the ring and started a new life. References